An electronic apparatus, such as a cellular phone, may include a plurality of casings. The plurality of casings are coupled to each other via a slide unit or the like and are opened or closed by sliding of the casing. In operations of opening and closing such a slide-type electronic apparatus, a sliding operation may be stopped by coupling between the stoppers of the casings.
A related art is discussed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-147867.